


the best christmas present

by keanushair



Series: all of our universes [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, eliott and lucas are stupid cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanushair/pseuds/keanushair
Summary: prompt: It’s Christmas break and Eliot and Lucas stay home watching movies, drinking hot chocolate, cuddling.





	the best christmas present

**From Yann:** got the beer. what time r we meeting up?

 **From Basile:** whenever dude, not like i’m doing anything

 **From Arthur:** its not us you should be asking

 **From Arthur:** lulu, you guys coming 2night??

 **From Yann:** bro do you even need to ask?

 **From Eliott:** We can’t come tonight. Have fun boys :)

 **From Basile:** ahhhh I see!!

 **From Basile:** something will be coming though, amiright?? ;)

 

Lucas does his best to ignore the group chat, opting to sit the phone on the desk before sitting on the opposite of the bed where Eliott was smiling down at his phone. He saw Eliott’s thumbs twitch as he started to formulate a response, and so he quickly grabbed the phone out of his hand and sat it down on top of his.

“We are _not_ going to indulge them!” Eliott couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s uptight demeanor. He hated telling the boys about his private life with Eliott, but Eliott thought it was hilarious. Still, he respected Lucas’s wishes to keep their sexual life to themselves.

It was Christmas break and Lucas had initially planned to go meet up with the boys at Yann’s house for a typical night of weed, beer, and general laziness. It sounded nice. His plans changed when Eliott suggested that they go to his apartment and pass the time together in bed – watching movies, taking bubble baths, and a few other things if Eliott played his cards right. It sounded infinitely better than listening to Basile yell over video games for hours on end, and so Lucas wholeheartedly agreed.

“You sure you don’t want to go out with them?” Lucas knew that Eliott still felt insecure regarding certain aspects of their relationship. He didn’t want Lucas to feel like he had to put his life on pause in order to please Eliott, and so when he found out that Lucas had to cancel his previous plans in order to hang out with him instead, Eliott couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt begin to grow within him. Lucas brought himself over to Eliott and placed both legs across his lap, allowing himself to rest his head against Eliott’s shoulder. He could feel Eliott melt beneath him, which made Lucas crack a small smile.

“They won’t care, I promise.” Lucas placed a small kiss on Eliott’s jaw, prompting Eliott to move his head ever so slightly so that Lucas could nudge his face in the small space newly provided. “There’s no place I’d rather be right now, except…” Eliott eyes the boy curiously as he waited for his response. Lucas abruptly stood up, making Eliott painfully aware of the sudden lack of Lucas’s weight on top of him, and he watched as Lucas made his way to the bathroom.

“I’m going to take a quick shower, okay? We can watch a movie when I get out.” Lucas smiled and blew a quick kiss in Eliott’s direction, warming up Eliott even more. As soon as the door shut behind Lucas, Eliott got up from the bed and made his way towards the kitchen. He took out two mugs, milk, chocolate, sugar, and vanilla. He wanted to surprise Lucas with huge mugs of hot chocolate when Lucas got out of the shower. As he started heating up the milk and cutting up the chocolate, Eliott couldn’t help but smile brightly at nothing in particular. He was smiling at the moment, at the knowledge that Lucas was with him in this apartment, at the fact that they had all weekend to spend together. He’s not sure if he’s ever been happier than right here, right now.

 

When Lucas got out of the shower, he was in a big and fluffy dark blue robe. His hair had been blow dried, making it fall in multiple different directions all over his head. Eliott loved him so much in this moment.

“Ta-da!” He presented the huge mugs of hot chocolate and Lucas inadvertently let out a chuckle as he gently took one of the mugs from Eliott, careful not to spill anything. Lucas reached up on his tiptoes and pressed a quick but sloppy kiss on Eliott’s cheek. They both took small sips of the hot chocolate, pleasantly surprised by Eliott’s ability to not ruin something in the kitchen, and found themselves giving small kisses to each other in between sips.

“Want to lay down?” It wasn’t really a question, but Eliott didn’t care because he would have said yes either way. They sit down their mugs of hot chocolate on the desk before making their way over to the bed. Eliott lies down first and opens up his legs just wide enough for Lucas to crawl between them and rest his head on Eliott’s chest. Eliott mindlessly begins massaging Lucas’s scalp, making Lucas close his eyes and hum in bliss. Eliott reaches for their mugs and gives Lucas his first before returning his own to his hand.

“Eli?” Lucas’s voice is so quiet and soft that Eliott almost struggles to hear it. His boy sounds sleepy. “I love you so much.” For some reason, this makes Eliott want to cry, but he doesn’t, because he doesn’t want to concern Lucas.

“I love you too, baby. Get some sleep.” Eliott presses a kiss on the top of Lucas’s head and takes the hot chocolate from him so that Lucas doesn’t spill it in his sleep.

Eliott can’t think of a better Christmas present.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr: unmecchelou.tumblr.com


End file.
